The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 Jun 2017
23:26:55 CHAT Messenger Deception: Wtf Scar is hanging out with Logan now 23:26:56 CHAT BlackSmithy: I'd actually like to observe an rp session lol 23:27:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Not shocked, Mess. 23:27:16 CHAT GJ-Lewis X: o.o 23:27:34 JOIN Leapord has joined Team Demon Light. 23:27:48 CHAT BlackSmithy: leo? 23:27:50 CHAT BlackSmithy: ur here too? 23:27:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi, Leo. (wave) 23:28:05 CHAT Leapord: princess graded me in 23:28:13 CHAT Leapord: korra hru buddy 23:28:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I am eh 23:28:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You? 23:28:34 CHAT Leapord: same as always lol 23:28:45 CHAT Leapord: and im good 23:29:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: that is good 23:29:07 CHAT Qstlijku: brn 23:29:09 CHAT Qstlijku: *brb 23:29:11 CHAT South Ferry: Hmmm 23:29:12 CHAT South Ferry: err.... 23:29:17 CHAT Qstlijku: Actually I gotta go 23:29:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye, Q. (wave) 23:29:25 CHAT South Ferry: Logan, and Outlaw are on extra CP 23:29:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: So? 23:29:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm going to take Sayu's advice and ignore Logan from now on. 23:29:53 CHAT South Ferry: do you wish to use this oppurtunity 23:30:02 CHAT Leapord: logans a btch 23:30:03 CHAT South Ferry: to tell them 23:30:03 CHAT South Ferry: Something? 23:30:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yeah 23:31:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Fuck off. XD 23:31:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Don't actually tell them that 23:31:06 CHAT South Ferry: Sad 23:31:27 CHAT BlackSmithy: o rite 23:31:29 CHAT Messenger Deception: /me walks away crying 23:31:34 CHAT Harleyquin16: ? 23:31:36 CHAT Leapord: i dont like this wikia 23:31:37 CHAT BlackSmithy: you guys had problems with users a while back right 23:31:38 CHAT Harleyquin16: Mum 23:31:41 CHAT Leapord: im gonna leave 23:31:43 CHAT BlackSmithy: o/ 23:31:45 CHAT Harleyquin16: /me hugs mum 23:31:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Why, Leo? 23:31:48 CHAT GJ-Lewis X: Awww. 23:31:50 CHAT GJ-Lewis X: /me hugs Mess 23:31:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes, Black. 23:31:59 CHAT BlackSmithy: I remember that 23:32:00 CHAT Leapord: because its creapy 23:32:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: How is it creepy? 23:32:16 CHAT Leapord: it doesnt feel safe 23:32:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: How? 23:32:30 CHAT Leapord: idk 23:32:37 CHAT Leapord: this wikia isnt for me 23:32:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: okay then. 23:32:59 CHAT Leapord: alright 23:33:00 CHAT South Ferry: Huh 23:33:04 CHAT Leapord: bye korra 23:33:05 CHAT South Ferry: You do not feel safe? Sad 23:33:05 CHAT South Ferry: farewell 23:33:12 CHAT South Ferry: o/ 23:33:58 CHAT Harleyquin16: Lopez 23:34:04 CHAT Harleyquin16: Grid 23:34:13 CHAT Harleyquin16: Grif 23:34:26 CHAT Harleyquin16: Sharge 23:35:05 CHAT Harleyquin16: Tucker 23:37:22 CHAT BlackSmithy: well then 23:37:42 CHAT Harleyquin16: Caboose 23:38:03 CHAT Harleyquin16: Simmons 23:38:08 CHAT Harleyquin16: Donut 23:38:29 CHAT Harleyquin16: Church 23:38:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Harley, what are you going on about? 23:38:57 CHAT Harleyquin16: Halo red vs blue 23:39:15 CHAT Harleyquin16: Names 23:39:25 CHAT BlackSmithy: ur Korra Anoethite? 23:39:55 CHAT South Ferry: Sad 23:39:59 CHAT BlackSmithy: what's skull's character 23:40:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He never made one 23:40:17 CHAT BlackSmithy: so he just hangs around? 23:40:18 CHAT Harleyquin16: Q what I do? 23:40:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: fuck!!!!! 23:40:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: it didn't work!!! 23:40:35 CHAT Harleyquin16: Fuck? 23:40:36 CHAT Qstlijku: Korra PM 23:40:44 CHAT South Ferry: Fuck? 23:40:47 CHAT South Ferry: Refresh your cache 23:40:51 CHAT South Ferry: (giggle) 23:40:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I did. 23:40:59 CHAT South Ferry: Ah 23:41:04 CHAT South Ferry: just 23:41:05 CHAT South Ferry: wait a while 23:41:06 CHAT South Ferry: (giggle) 23:41:20 CHAT BlackSmithy: oh... 23:41:23 CHAT BlackSmithy: oh no... 23:41:56 JOIN Harleyquin16 has joined Team Demon Light. 23:42:34 CHAT BlackSmithy: TheRealMurph? 23:42:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Harley, PM. 23:42:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes, The Real Murph 23:42:41 CHAT Harleyquin16: Okay 23:42:55 CHAT BlackSmithy: that story sounds familiar :p 23:43:02 CHAT BlackSmithy: countless army of alts? 23:43:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: yep 23:43:08 CHAT BlackSmithy: besieging a wiki 23:43:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: yep 23:43:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: vowing to destroy it 23:43:41 CHAT BlackSmithy: that 23:44:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ? 23:44:24 CHAT Harleyquin16: Sex for homework is a good song 23:44:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ... 23:45:04 CHAT BlackSmithy: something similar happened on another wiki :p 23:45:11 CHAT BlackSmithy: there are trolls everywhere I guess 23:45:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: LMR? 23:45:21 CHAT BlackSmithy: nah 23:45:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You heard of JMurph or West Heater before? 23:45:46 CHAT South Ferry: JMurph is on CC 23:45:54 CHAT South Ferry: is that 23:45:55 CHAT South Ferry: right? 23:45:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No 23:45:58 CHAT South Ferry: Is this correct 23:46:01 CHAT South Ferry: Sad 23:46:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No 23:46:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Not sad 23:46:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: GOOD!! 23:46:39 CBOT SlendyBot: An error occurred. Reverting logs to a non-broken state... 00:08:01 CHAT Messenger Deception: when someone goes crazy asking us to unban a user i would like to know who the user is 00:08:01 CHAT BlackSmithy: *Real 00:08:01 CHAT Messenger Deception: South speak now or forever hold your peace about be lol 00:08:01 CHAT IM STILL ALIVE: yall 00:08:01 CHAT Messenger Deception: hi 00:08:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nicole. 00:08:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: sup? 00:08:01 CHAT BlackSmithy: ok this is awkward :p 00:08:01 CHAT IM STILL ALIVE: hmm 00:08:01 CHAT IM STILL ALIVE: one second 00:08:02 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v1.9 is online! 00:08:12 CHAT Harleyquin16: Hey slendy 00:08:22 CHAT BlackSmithy: BlackSmithy v1.9 gives 0 shits 00:08:23 CHAT Messenger Deception: thank you for letting me know that Slendy 00:08:34 CHAT IM STILL ALIVE: our bots r fucking lit 00:08:43 CHAT IM STILL ALIVE: and so very unwanted 00:08:57 CHAT Messenger Deception: brb i need to refresh so much lag 00:08:59 CHAT Harleyquin16: /me hugs slendy 00:09:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: TheKorraFanatic v1.9 is offline. Leave a message after the beep and go jump in a creek. *BEEP* 00:09:26 CHAT BlackSmithy: A L T C E S T 00:09:38 CHAT IM STILL ALIVE: WOOOOO 00:09:44 CHAT Messenger Deception: XDXD @korra 00:09:45 CHAT IM STILL ALIVE: /me blares crystal castles 00:09:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *Beep* Your message has been recorded. Thanks for the info 00:09:54 CBOT SlendyBot: /me hugs Harley back 00:09:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *powers off* 00:10:24 CHAT BlackSmithy: V E N K O N P R I D E 00:10:25 CHAT Messenger Deception: ya do know your pinging me everytime you say message 00:10:37 CHAT IM STILL ALIVE: VENKON LIVES MATTER 00:10:43 CHAT Harleyquin16: Sleepy 00:10:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What is a Venkon? 00:11:06 CHAT IM STILL ALIVE: a pure badass 00:11:08 CHAT Messenger Deception: !tell TheKorraFanafic that he isn't a freakin' bot 00:11:13 CBOT SlendyBot: Okay! I will tell TheKorraFanafic that next time we meet. (Please tell Doru to make a central database.) 00:11:13 CHAT BlackSmithy: a creature from hell Korra 00:11:17 JOIN Frankiesinatra20 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:11:19 CHAT IM STILL ALIVE: no u 00:11:26 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: Hai 00:11:32 CHAT BlackSmithy: o/ 00:11:33 CHAT Messenger Deception: hi Frankie 00:11:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi, Frankie. (wave) 00:12:01 CHAT Messenger Deception: Harley if your sleepy go to bed it's not good for you to stay up 00:12:03 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: Senpai noticed meh 00:12:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I ain't you senpai. 00:12:27 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: lol 00:12:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *your* 00:12:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: lol 00:13:34 CHAT Messenger Deception: lol 00:14:17 CHAT Messenger Deception: korra is Pyro your Senpai 00:14:35 CHAT IM STILL ALIVE: ambrose is my senpai 00:14:37 CHAT IM STILL ALIVE: jk 00:14:59 CHAT South Ferry: Pyro, and Sayu are the senpai of Korra 00:15:00 CHAT South Ferry: (giggle) 00:15:05 CHAT South Ferry: aswell as Jane 00:15:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I have three senpais 00:15:07 CHAT BlackSmithy: ur senpai bouta send u for 5000 years 00:15:07 CHAT South Ferry: (giggle) 00:15:11 CHAT IM STILL ALIVE: SMITHY 00:15:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Jane is my f-ing wife 00:15:14 CHAT BlackSmithy: wut 00:15:15 CHAT South Ferry: Jane, Pyro, Sayu right? (giggle) 00:15:17 CHAT IM STILL ALIVE: u shit 00:15:22 CHAT BlackSmithy: :D 00:15:24 CHAT IM STILL ALIVE: im gonna become a many 00:15:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: My senpais are Pyro, Sayu, and Mist. 00:15:28 CHAT South Ferry: ah, then it is Belle, Pyro, Sayu (giggle) 00:15:29 CHAT South Ferry: Ah, mist 00:15:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Belle is my BFFL, doofus 00:15:38 CHAT Messenger Deception: Korra side i was West Heater's friends with Benefits EWWWWWW 00:15:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: stop shipping her with me, god dammit 00:15:48 CHAT South Ferry: Ah 00:15:56 CHAT Messenger Deception: stop saying Ah 00:16:05 CHAT BlackSmithy: can we borrow ur active chat pls 00:16:10 CHAT IM STILL ALIVE: smithy 00:16:14 CHAT IM STILL ALIVE: venkon summer better fuckin happen 00:16:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: what you mean? (silly) 00:16:21 CHAT IM STILL ALIVE: actually ill make it happen 00:16:26 CHAT Messenger Deception: South i dare you to say Ah one more freakin' time and see what happens 00:16:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah 00:16:41 CHAT BlackSmithy: it better lmao 00:16:49 CHAT Harleyquin16: /me falls asleep 00:16:51 CHAT IM STILL ALIVE: /me runs off to cc 00:16:57 CHAT BlackSmithy: wat y 00:17:01 CHAT Messenger Deception: I'm talking to South Korra so shh 00:17:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me nukes CC 00:17:02 CHAT IM STILL ALIVE: V E N K O N S U M M E R 00:17:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me wakes Harley up. 00:17:11 CHAT Harleyquin16: O.o 00:17:19 CHAT Messenger Deception: /me nukes Korra's Nuke 00:17:20 CHAT South Ferry: Sad 00:17:36 CHAT IM STILL ALIVE: aw fuck 00:17:36 CHAT South Ferry: Ha, the Korra's Nuke 00:17:38 CHAT BlackSmithy: and 5000 years of soul slavery for u nicole 00:17:40 CHAT South Ferry: was bombed by Mesenger Deception 00:17:44 CHAT IM STILL ALIVE: smithy 00:17:54 CHAT BlackSmithy: many conversion is reserved for peons >:( 00:17:58 CHAT BlackSmithy: wut 00:18:03 CHAT Messenger Deception: ok Say Ah, Sad A Shame or indeed one more time and see what happens 00:18:04 CHAT IM STILL ALIVE: im taking u with me then 00:18:07 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: What is happening 00:18:18 CHAT Messenger Deception: (facepalm) 00:18:23 CHAT BlackSmithy: u wish u had my spicy memes for those 5000 years 00:18:32 CHAT IM STILL ALIVE: u can b the meme slave 00:18:37 CHAT Messenger Deception: MeMe is my nickname 00:18:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: well damn 00:18:52 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: Wtf 00:18:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: IM STILL ALIVE has joined the chat. ~ CHAT 7:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: CHAT hiya CHAT ~ IM STILL ALIVE has left the chat. ~ 00:19:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Was it something I said? (silly) 00:19:05 CHAT BlackSmithy: lmao 00:19:22 JOIN Superbionic 2009 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:19:23 CHAT IM STILL ALIVE: whut 00:19:25 CHAT IM STILL ALIVE: im right here 00:19:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: lo 00:19:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *lol 00:19:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: fuckkkkkkkkk me 00:19:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I hate typos 00:19:47 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: sure 00:19:49 CHAT IM STILL ALIVE: imma head back 00:19:51 CHAT IM STILL ALIVE: peace fuckers 00:20:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Peace out, fucker. XD 00:20:01 CHAT BlackSmithy: to wiki war? 00:20:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Frankie, no. lol 00:20:11 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: XD 00:20:13 CHAT BlackSmithy: well rip 00:20:24 CHAT BlackSmithy: I kinda want to get kidnapped by the demon too 00:20:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: lol 00:20:46 CHAT Messenger Deception: lol 00:20:53 CHAT BlackSmithy: peace out o/ 00:20:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye, (wave) 00:21:28 CHAT Messenger Deception: lolol 00:22:06 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:22:21 CHAT South Ferry: O Damn it All. 00:22:24 CHAT South Ferry: Damn it All to Hell! 00:29:03 JOIN AmberRose04 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:29:10 CHAT AmberRose04: Hey 00:29:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: AMBER 00:29:40 CHAT AmberRose04: Hey korra 00:30:45 CHAT Harleyquin16: Amber is my real name 00:31:35 CHAT Messenger Deception: Spirit Demon - Today at 7:19 PM CHAT What's wrong? CHAT Did something happen with... Scar?(edited) CHAT BrokenHearted - Today at 7:22 PM CHAT he cheated and lied abotu alot of thing we broke up he wants me back and i want him back but idk if i can trust him again CHAT nothing? CHAT Spirit Demon - Today at 7:26 PM CHAT Ya know... I once was with Scar, and.. He did the same thing to me, he begged me to come back, and I'm not even gonna bother to explain why I broke up with him but... He goes through girls left and right, its bad how many girls he has been with, he honestly just wants a girlfriend for the sake of it, and look, I'm not trying to tell you what to do, its your life, your choice, but if I were you I wouldnt go back to him, he may seem like he loves and care about you, always saying these sweet things but, I'm not sure if he really means it, there's better people out there for you, and I know for sure Scar isnt that better person 00:32:14 CHAT South Ferry: O Damn it All! 00:32:17 CHAT South Ferry: This whole damn time........! 00:32:33 CHAT South Ferry: Used...! Damn, Damn it all to hell...! 00:35:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: test? 00:51:13 CHAT Messenger Deception: no not everyone but most of the time yes 00:51:29 CHAT BlackSmithy: not here anymore? 00:51:53 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: His name sounded similar to jmurphs real name 00:52:05 CHAT Messenger Deception: nope I banished him to hell 00:52:15 CHAT South Ferry: How does Pupit = Jacob Murph? 00:53:24 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: He said his name was Jackson which knowing jmurph he could have just made up another name with a j 00:55:28 CHAT South Ferry: Jacob Murph's name was confirmed to be Jacob Murph. 00:55:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I ban all Js from the chat 00:55:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Jacob Murphy 00:55:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: wait, if I ban Js 00:55:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I ban Jane 00:55:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: so no 00:55:47 CHAT South Ferry: He is not JMurph. 00:55:50 CHAT South Ferry: Indeed. 00:55:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: bad idea 00:55:53 CHAT South Ferry: And that is a horrible policy 00:55:58 CHAT South Ferry: Fueled by paranoia, good thing 00:56:01 CHAT South Ferry: you realized it was bad 00:56:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: lol 00:57:51 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: Lol 00:58:10 CHAT Harleyquin16: I feel alone and I'm cold 00:58:21 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: Don't we all 00:58:59 JOIN DemisionalDarkgirl has joined Team Demon Light. 00:59:02 JOIN Axolotl Axolotl has joined Team Demon Light. 00:59:05 CHAT Harleyquin16: And teachers need to fucking leave me alone before something happens like yesterday 00:59:23 CHAT Axolotl Axolotl: o/ 00:59:50 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 01:00:02 CHAT Qstlijku: Who's this? 01:00:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Who are you? 01:00:35 CHAT Qstlijku: ^ 01:00:36 CHAT Messenger Deception: O_O take a guess Q i think it's Him 01:00:47 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 01:00:49 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 01:00:50 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 3 joins, 0 leaves, and 9 messages logged. 01:00:56 CHAT Qstlijku: Also 01:00:57 CHAT Axolotl Axolotl: dude 01:01:00 CHAT Axolotl Axolotl: it's me 01:01:05 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: Wut 01:01:06 CHAT Qstlijku: Shadow? 01:01:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: WHO THE FUCK IS ME? 01:01:10 CHAT Axolotl Axolotl: I'm not murph lol 01:01:16 CHAT Axolotl Axolotl: it's BlackSmithy 01:02:17 CHAT The Real Brawl again: if you want me to explain myself 01:02:20 CHAT The Real Brawl again: stop blocking me 01:02:21 CHAT Messenger Deception: how are you getting around the IP bans 01:02:23 CHAT Axolotl Axolotl: oh no 01:02:25 CHAT Qstlijku: ^ 01:02:27 CHAT Axolotl Axolotl: better get on main 01:02:30 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: VPN 01:02:43 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: thats how probably 01:02:48 CHAT Harleyquin16: I'm about to leave 01:02:51 CHAT The Real Brawl again: Do we have a truce? 01:02:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No 01:02:57 CHAT Qstlijku: The IP bans are only for a day 01:02:59 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: never 01:02:59 CHAT The Real Brawl again: Korra 01:03:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Why, Harley> 01:03:02 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:03:05 CHAT The Real Brawl again: if you want me to not explain myself 01:03:11 CHAT BlackSmithy: hear him out guys 01:03:12 CHAT The Real Brawl again: i'll boost heater's advantage 01:03:13 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: should we ban 01:03:22 CHAT BlackSmithy: dude this guy came to talk to you 01:03:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Not yet. 01:03:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Let Benedict Arnold talk. 01:03:32 CHAT The Real Brawl again: now listen to me 01:03:35 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: lol k 01:03:36 CHAT The Real Brawl again: I don't know what happen to this chat 01:03:39 CHAT Qstlijku: Pyro left CC chat right after I joined 01:03:41 CHAT Messenger Deception: you don't know him like i do 01:03:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK 01:03:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: @Q 01:04:00 CHAT Harleyquin16: Because I'm getting in trouble over nothing and I'm about to snap my phone 01:04:02 CHAT BlackSmithy: I know this fucker is bad news 01:04:11 CHAT BlackSmithy: But hear him out :p 01:04:17 JOIN The Real Brawl again has joined Team Demon Light. 01:04:22 CHAT Messenger Deception: Brawl used me to help West he is my ex he used me in many ways sexually too ;( 01:04:37 CHAT The Real Brawl again: I could of helped you 01:04:40 CHAT The Real Brawl again: but no 01:04:47 CHAT BlackSmithy: uh 01:04:48 CHAT Messenger Deception: you betrayed me 01:04:52 CHAT BlackSmithy: thought he was jmurph 01:04:54 CHAT BlackSmithy: so 01:04:58 CHAT The Real Brawl again: I couldn't betray Apocrypha 01:05:01 CHAT The Real Brawl again: Trust me 01:05:01 CHAT BlackSmithy: no idea who he is then 01:05:02 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: ok now I wanna ban em 01:05:22 CHAT The Real Brawl again: I am an old old old member 01:05:23 CHAT Messenger Deception: he betrayed us to help JMurph 01:05:24 CHAT Messenger Deception: he was Jmurph's spy 01:05:32 CHAT The Real Brawl again: I was one of the first demon light members here 01:05:46 CHAT BlackSmithy: I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything 01:05:47 CHAT The Real Brawl again: hear me out 01:05:48 CHAT BlackSmithy: :( 01:05:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: The Real Brawl again: CHAT I couldn't betray Apocrypha CHAT Trust me 01:05:54 CHAT Harleyquin16: /me lays in the middle of the road 01:05:55 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: Ok he's a fucking spy 01:05:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What the fuck is Apocrypha? 01:05:59 CHAT The Real Brawl again: WAIT 01:06:06 CHAT The Real Brawl again: Apocrypha is Jmurph 01:06:10 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: wut 01:06:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: WTF? 01:06:15 CHAT The Real Brawl again: he using the community centeral as his advantage 01:06:24 CHAT The Real Brawl again: im trying to help you 01:07:04 CHAT The Real Brawl again: I have different members 01:07:36 JOIN The Real Brawl again has joined Team Demon Light. 01:07:39 CHAT Qstlijku: I see Addie came back again after I left earlier 01:07:41 CHAT The Real Brawl again: GOODBYE YALL 01:07:42 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: Imma interrogat your ass 01:07:45 CHAT The Real Brawl again: Apocrypha out 01:07:49 CHAT South Ferry: Hi Brawl. 01:07:50 CHAT South Ferry: First, 01:07:52 CHAT South Ferry: We will remove Brawl. 01:07:56 CHAT The Real Brawl again: The demons light will come to an end! 01:08:37 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: Why does everyone else get the fun ☹️ 01:08:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: soz 01:08:48 CHAT Harleyquin16: I taste smokes 01:08:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I had to ban him before he left. 01:08:53 CHAT Messenger Deception: i have a child with the traitor 01:09:04 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: Wut 01:09:10 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: da faq 01:09:14 CHAT BlackSmithy: Nothing like a good troll ban to lighten the mood 01:09:17 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Brawl seems like an asshole 01:09:18 JOIN Amanda Heart 15713 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:09:29 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: Hey 01:09:56 CHAT Qstlijku: Hi 01:09:59 CHAT Harleyquin16: I'm leaving and going on my alone chat 01:10:23 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: Bucker up buttercup 01:11:41 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: I murdered the chat 01:11:48 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: shiiiit 01:12:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: lol 01:12:32 CHAT Qstlijku: brb 01:12:40 CHAT South Ferry: I will MAKE sure BU-01 goes punished. 01:13:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Who's BU-01? 01:13:17 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: That's what I was gonna say 01:13:25 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: lol 01:13:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: lol 01:14:03 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 01:14:05 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 01:14:09 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 23 messages logged. 01:15:09 CHAT Harleyquin16: And bye 01:15:10 CHAT South Ferry: in the classified document 01:15:42 CHAT Messenger Deception: bye 01:15:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !seen the real JANE THE KILLER 01:15:46 CBOT SlendyBot: TheKorraFanatic: I last saw The real JANE THE KILLER 1 day, 8 hours, 5 minutes, and 52 seconds ago. 01:16:27 CHAT South Ferry: !seen WestHeater 01:16:28 CBOT SlendyBot: South Ferry: I last saw WestHeater 92 days, 16 hours, 23 minutes, and 7 seconds ago. 01:17:38 CHAT Messenger Deception: !seen Scarlet Outlaw 01:17:41 CBOT SlendyBot: Messenger Deception: I last saw Scarlet Outlaw 23 hours, 59 minutes, and 41 seconds ago. 01:18:47 JOIN Nickxmxt has joined Team Demon Light. 01:18:50 CHAT Harleyquin16: Anyone like my pp 01:18:54 CHAT Nickxmxt: hi 01:18:58 CHAT Qstlijku: User:FantasyGirl01 01:18:58 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Hey 01:19:05 CHAT Nickxmxt: what sup? 01:19:10 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Welcome to the wiki Nick 01:19:12 CHAT Qstlijku: Is that west? 01:19:17 CHAT Nickxmxt: thanx 01:19:49 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome; Nick 01:19:50 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: @Q this user seems too normal to be an alternate account of West Heater 01:19:58 CHAT Qstlijku: ^ 01:20:06 CHAT Nickxmxt: thanx South Ferry 01:20:12 CHAT Nickxmxt: whos West Heater? 01:20:14 CHAT Qstlijku: It may have been created a long time ago 01:20:16 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Nick, how did you find this wiki? 01:20:22 CHAT Nickxmxt: ddg and cupcake 01:20:30 CHAT Nickxmxt: i was here yesterday 01:20:32 CHAT Qstlijku: A troll 01:20:32 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Oh okay 01:20:50 CHAT Qstlijku: Now Logan's on CC chat 01:20:53 CHAT Nickxmxt: what sup? 01:20:59 CHAT Harleyquin16: Anyone like my profile pic 01:21:02 CHAT Qstlijku: Korra 01:21:05 CHAT Qstlijku: Are you here? 01:21:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: yes 01:21:14 CHAT Nickxmxt: i gotta leggit, bye 01:21:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: who are you? 01:21:48 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: @Korra I think he said he was a friend of Cupcake and DDG 01:22:33 CHAT Qstlijku: Korra I'm not sure FantasyGirl01 is West Heater 01:22:42 CHAT Qstlijku: It's not banned from CC chat 01:22:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: How come? 01:22:53 CHAT Qstlijku: idk 01:22:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: But didn't it get banned? 01:22:59 CHAT Qstlijku: Nope 01:23:00 CHAT Harleyquin16: /me hugs myself. 01:23:11 CHAT Qstlijku: Doesn't look like it was created recently either like the other ones 01:23:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What was the first FanastyGirl account that got banned then? 01:23:25 CHAT Qstlijku: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:FantasyGirl02 01:24:34 CHAT Qstlijku: Is Mess here? 01:24:46 CHAT South Ferry: I will make sure our BU-01 is kept contained. 01:24:54 CHAT South Ferry: We must contact an interview Logan. 01:24:57 CHAT Messenger Deception: hi 01:25:11 CHAT Qstlijku: Did you see Logan's on CC chat? 01:25:24 CHAT Messenger Deception: yeah 01:25:27 CHAT Qstlijku: He was told not to talk to you also right? 01:25:29 CHAT Qstlijku: Or just Korra? 01:25:53 CHAT Messenger Deception: he was told not to talk to me too 01:25:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sayu banned him from talking to me. 01:26:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Pyro banned him from talking to Mess. 01:26:13 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 01:26:31 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: @South what do you mean by BU-01 01:27:11 CHAT South Ferry: a secret document, indeed 01:27:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: User:Irish Highway I missed one 01:28:59 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 01:29:08 CHAT Qstlijku: Korra check your PM on the other chat 01:29:20 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: What happening 01:29:25 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: typo 01:31:15 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: Dead 01:31:16 CHAT South Ferry: South Ferry CHAT Sad CHAT It will be okay. CHAT Talk to Deception. CHAT 8:38 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw CHAT i am CHAT 9:22 CHAT Logan.wood2 CHAT hi CHAT 9:27 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw CHAT hi CHAT 9:27 CHAT Logan.wood2 CHAT i am in pain too CHAT i feel shit for hurting u and mess also korra 01:31:25 CHAT South Ferry: Ah 01:31:59 JOIN Reigi2Jackson has joined Team Demon Light. 01:32:05 CHAT Reigi2Jackson: back 01:32:13 CHAT Qstlijku: Hi 01:32:17 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: wut happened I don't fucking know 01:32:28 CHAT Qstlijku: You were unbanned 14 hours ago 01:32:43 CHAT Reigi2Jackson: i knowi was a sleep 01:32:49 CHAT Qstlijku: ok 01:32:55 CHAT Reigi2Jackson: im aussie 01:33:17 CHAT South Ferry: Me and Q are with Logan.wood2 01:33:26 CHAT Qstlijku: Not exactly 01:33:31 CHAT Qstlijku: Just in the chat 01:35:11 CHAT Reigi2Jackson: hi from trin 01:35:33 CHAT Reigi2Jackson: <> from tei 01:35:45 JOIN DemRealSpicyMemes2017 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:35:51 CHAT Qstlijku: Who are you? 01:35:53 CHAT DemRealSpicyMemes2017: I Is Here Children. 01:36:01 CHAT Qstlijku: @DemRealSpicyMemes2017 01:36:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Who are all these people that keep coming? 01:36:31 CHAT Qstlijku: ^ 01:36:37 JOIN CupCakeBabeXX has joined Team Demon Light. 01:36:39 CHAT Reigi2Jackson: dont know 01:36:40 CHAT Qstlijku: They were here earlier 01:36:41 CHAT Qstlijku: Hey Cup 01:37:08 CHAT DemRealSpicyMemes2017: Why Did You Kick Me? 01:37:10 CHAT Qstlijku: Who are you? 01:37:11 CHAT DemRealSpicyMemes2017: I'm KiritoBaeKay. 01:37:16 CHAT Qstlijku: Ohh 01:37:21 CHAT DemRealSpicyMemes2017: Or GasterSans. 01:37:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Can't you people stick to one account? 01:37:23 CHAT DemRealSpicyMemes2017: Or sakiMaki. 01:37:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's really crazy with all the alting. 01:37:35 CHAT DemRealSpicyMemes2017: Sorry, 01:37:56 CHAT DemRealSpicyMemes2017: But Why Was I Kicked? 01:38:02 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: Is it the troll again 01:38:09 CHAT Qstlijku: No 01:38:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: no, not this me 01:38:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *time* 01:38:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: fuck these typos 01:38:19 CHAT Qstlijku: You were kicked because we didn't know who you were 01:38:25 CHAT DemRealSpicyMemes2017: And? 01:38:32 CHAT Qstlijku: That's it 01:38:37 CHAT DemRealSpicyMemes2017: Cant New People Join The Chat? 01:38:47 CHAT Qstlijku: They might be trolls 01:38:48 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: :/ 01:38:50 CHAT Qstlijku: Or sockpuppets 01:38:52 CHAT DemRealSpicyMemes2017: Like All Time.. 01:38:57 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: some people like to keep their personal info 01:39:01 CHAT DemRealSpicyMemes2017: Not Starting Any Shiz Here... 01:39:17 CHAT Qstlijku: Can You Not Talk Like This? 01:39:21 CHAT Qstlijku: Talk normally 01:39:27 CHAT DemRealSpicyMemes2017: Um... 01:39:40 CHAT DemRealSpicyMemes2017: Its Not Hurting Anyone... 01:39:49 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: why do you have to have a capital letter at the start of everything you say 01:39:57 CHAT DemRealSpicyMemes2017: Omg! 01:40:00 CHAT DemRealSpicyMemes2017: So What? 01:40:01 CHAT Qstlijku: Tei did a similar thing... 01:40:04 CHAT Qstlijku: And got banned for it 01:40:05 CHAT Reigi2Jackson: Chat = DED 01:40:11 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: lol 01:40:14 CHAT DemRealSpicyMemes2017: Omg?! 01:40:21 CHAT Reigi2Jackson: what kayla 01:40:21 CHAT DemRealSpicyMemes2017: Tei Is Here Irl With Me. 01:40:27 CHAT DemRealSpicyMemes2017: And This Isnt Her!! 01:40:29 CHAT Reigi2Jackson: i know shes next to me 01:40:35 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: I really don't fucking care how he says things 01:40:40 CHAT Reigi2Jackson: ;3 01:40:41 CHAT South Ferry: Teira Harpuia is there with you? 01:40:43 CHAT Reigi2Jackson: -tei 01:40:46 CHAT DemRealSpicyMemes2017: Yes. 01:40:49 CHAT Reigi2Jackson: lol 01:40:52 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: im not his mom 01:40:55 CHAT South Ferry: I believe this DemRealSpicyMemes2017 is either: 01:41:01 CHAT South Ferry: Neko; Saph. 01:41:10 CHAT Qstlijku: brb 01:41:12 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 01:41:13 CHAT DemRealSpicyMemes2017: I'm KiritoBaeKay!! 01:41:13 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 01:41:19 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 42 messages logged. 01:41:21 CHAT South Ferry: Ah, KiritoBaeKay. 01:41:22 CHAT DemRealSpicyMemes2017: Aka SAKIMAKI 01:41:25 CHAT South Ferry: Ah, SakiMaki 01:41:30 CHAT Reigi2Jackson: south ur wrong, its kirito -tei 01:41:31 CHAT South Ferry: Do you know Japanese History? 01:41:43 CHAT Reigi2Jackson: yes samuris 01:41:44 CHAT DemRealSpicyMemes2017: Um.. 01:41:45 CHAT DemRealSpicyMemes2017: No. 01:41:48 CHAT South Ferry: Ah 01:41:54 CHAT DemRealSpicyMemes2017: I Don't Have To Do I? 01:41:58 CHAT South Ferry: Let us discuss the Japanese Empire during World War 2. 01:42:21 CHAT Reigi2Jackson: Assassination Classroom 01:42:25 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: No, it's a touchy subject 01:42:30 CHAT South Ferry: The Japanese Empire planned on creating the Greater East-Asian Co-Prosperity sphre, by invading many islands along south-east asia. 01:42:36 CHAT South Ferry: what is "Touchy." 01:42:46 CHAT DemRealSpicyMemes2017: Saph Or Tei Would Not Make A Account Called DemRealSpicyMemes2017. 01:42:53 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: Noooot history I suck ass at history 01:42:55 CHAT Reigi2Jackson: true 01:42:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Stop talking like that. 01:43:03 CHAT DemRealSpicyMemes2017: I Don't Really Want To Know About Japanese History. 01:43:13 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: why do you guys care 01:43:14 CHAT DemRealSpicyMemes2017: Just Saying 01:43:15 CHAT DemRealSpicyMemes2017: :/ 01:43:28 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: @DemRealSpicyMemes talk normally not Like This 01:43:29 CHAT DemRealSpicyMemes2017: Omg Is It Hurting Anyone?! 01:44:14 CHAT DemRealSpicyMemes2017: I Can Talk Like This If I Please. 01:44:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: we told you to stop. 01:44:33 CHAT South Ferry: isten to Chat Moderators and Administrators at all times. CHAT If an administrator has requested you not to do something, stop what you are doing. Failure to comply will result in you being barred from the chatroom for two hours. 01:44:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^^^ 01:44:43 CHAT South Ferry: Well, I would expect no less 01:44:51 CHAT DemRealSpicyMemes2017: Its How I Write. 01:45:04 CHAT South Ferry: from the friend of (teiko), who got banned for typ+ying l+ike t+his or whatever 01:45:06 CHAT South Ferry: Indeed 01:45:09 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: god its like a game of Simon says 01:45:10 CHAT DaddyKirkland: yiggity biggity whats up dawg 01:45:11 CHAT Reigi2Jackson: HELP I LOST MY VOICE 01:45:13 CHAT South Ferry: Sad 01:45:31 CHAT DemRealSpicyMemes2017: Omg.... 01:45:44 CHAT South Ferry: let us discuss 01:45:48 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: @Reigi cool the caps 01:45:48 CHAT South Ferry: The Harpuia Regime. 01:46:04 CHAT Reigi2Jackson: I KNOW I CANT YELL AT MY CLASS OR FRIENDS 01:46:07 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: This chat is like a public school 01:46:07 CHAT DemRealSpicyMemes2017: Just For Typing Like This? 01:46:16 CHAT South Ferry: During the Harpuia Regime, 01:46:32 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: @DemReal yes 01:46:32 CHAT Harleyquin16: I'm sleeping 01:46:37 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: Lol 01:46:37 CHAT Nickxmxt: hi 01:46:50 CHAT Nickxmxt: hi 01:46:52 CHAT DemRealSpicyMemes2017: What Is The Big Thing Over Typing With A Capital At The Start Of Every Word? 01:46:52 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: @Harley how are you chatting if you're sleeping? 01:46:52 CHAT Nickxmxt: what sup? 01:46:56 CHAT DemRealSpicyMemes2017: Tei Didn't Make These Rules.. 01:47:12 CHAT Messenger Deception: ;( 01:47:12 CHAT Reigi2Jackson: lol 01:47:14 CHAT South Ferry: tei has no power right now, and nobody cares about your typing now spicy 01:47:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: We don't care. 01:47:20 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: @Reigi cool the caps 01:47:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: New rules 01:47:22 CHAT South Ferry: Nobody cares, indeed 01:48:01 CHAT DemRealSpicyMemes2017: Tei Is Right Next To Me!! 01:48:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: This isn't Tei's wiki anymore. She left throwing a fit and gave it to us. We put rules 01:48:06 CHAT DemRealSpicyMemes2017: And Saph! 01:48:10 CHAT Reigi2Jackson: no she will kill me 01:48:13 CHAT DaddyKirkland: ^ tru 01:48:18 CHAT South Ferry: Hug Teira Harpuia tight! 01:48:25 CHAT South Ferry: Keep her calm! 01:48:38 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: Oh life sucks doesn't it 01:48:43 CHAT Reigi2Jackson: if i touch her she will rip both our faces off 01:48:50 CHAT Nickxmxt: who is Teira Harpuia? 01:49:01 CHAT DemRealSpicyMemes2017: Its Tei's Wiki She Made This For Her Friends And More And You Guys Took It Way Too Far. 01:49:05 CHAT South Ferry: im sure you can take her 01:49:06 CHAT South Ferry: :) 01:49:10 CHAT Reigi2Jackson: no 13 01:49:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's NOT Teis' wiki 01:49:15 CHAT South Ferry: Ah, 13 year old aussie girl 01:49:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: She lost her rights. 01:49:17 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: nah I'm wrong 01:49:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: She ran away thworing a fit 01:49:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: and gave it away 01:49:29 CHAT Reigi2Jackson: no he cant touch me i will bash all of yalls faces >:l - tei 01:49:30 CHAT DemRealSpicyMemes2017: No She Didn't. 01:49:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I have news 01:49:35 CHAT Reigi2Jackson: and i didnt throw a fit -tei 01:49:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: FANDOM staff OWNS this wiki 01:49:43 CHAT South Ferry: TheKorraFanatc, DemRealSpicyMemes2017: Warning 1: Take Drama to PMs. 01:49:44 CHAT DemRealSpicyMemes2017: She Lied To All Of You Guys To Keep Peace. 01:49:46 CHAT South Ferry: (giggle) 01:49:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Not Tei, Not Us. 01:49:57 CHAT Nickxmxt: ... 01:50:00 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: life's a garden dig it - joe dirt 2001 01:50:07 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Quit flamewaring 01:50:13 CHAT DemisionalDarkgirl: hi 01:50:14 CHAT DaddyKirkland: Guys just let her speak the way she wants to instead 01:50:15 CHAT DemRealSpicyMemes2017: Tei And Saph Wasted There Life's On This Chat. 01:50:18 CHAT DaddyKirkland: of causing drama 01:50:27 CHAT South Ferry: I need to contact Teira Harpuia. 01:50:38 CHAT DemRealSpicyMemes2017: No You Don't. 01:50:48 CHAT Reigi2Jackson: she has the power 01:50:49 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: @South message her yourself 01:50:57 CHAT DemRealSpicyMemes2017: Because She's Done With The Wiki. 01:50:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: She has no power. 01:51:06 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: @everyone quit flaming 01:51:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: She demoted. 01:51:23 CHAT DemRealSpicyMemes2017: She Said Fuck You Korra. 01:51:32 CHAT DemRealSpicyMemes2017: And Brb. 01:51:33 CHAT Messenger Deception: she has a powerless account 01:51:34 CHAT South Ferry: did she say "fuck you, South?!" :( 01:51:35 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=_BRv9wGf5pk She's got the powa 01:51:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Fuck her and her lies 01:51:42 CHAT South Ferry: NO 01:51:44 CHAT South Ferry: /me cries. 01:51:46 CHAT South Ferry: A shame. 01:52:25 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 01:52:26 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 01:52:27 CHAT Qstlijku: Who? 01:52:31 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 54 messages logged. 01:52:38 CHAT South Ferry: Damn, Damn it All to Hell. 01:53:16 CHAT Qstlijku: What's happening? 01:53:18 CHAT Reigi2Jackson: teiko took a brake and korra took over the chat 01:53:23 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: He deserved it for disrespect 01:53:24 CHAT Qstlijku: 01:53:28 CHAT Messenger Deception: no 01:53:37 CHAT Messenger Deception: before she was saying i took over chat 01:53:38 CHAT Qstlijku: Ohh 01:53:40 CHAT Qstlijku: Kirito 01:53:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Tei ran away cuz she is an immature 12 year old 01:53:48 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: Dorito 01:53:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: She's not even allowed on this site 01:53:54 CHAT Messenger Deception: ^^^^^@korra 01:54:00 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: ooooohhh shiiit 01:54:09 CHAT South Ferry: O Damn it All 01:54:16 CHAT South Ferry: She is not allowed on TDL? 01:54:16 CHAT Reigi2Jackson: your like 19 and your act five 01:54:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I am 16. 01:55:23 CHAT Messenger Deception: she was a 12 year old girl who got bored and gave the wiki to me and Korra 01:55:29 CHAT KiritoBaeKay: Really Are Delusional.. 01:55:45 CHAT KiritoBaeKay: She Didn't Give It To You 2 01:56:10 CHAT South Ferry: O Damn it All! 01:56:18 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: https://pics.me.me/when-i-see-drama-lm-not-involved-in-corn-14942839.png This is me right now 01:56:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: The only one not fine are you gys 01:56:20 CHAT South Ferry: I need to go neutral. 01:57:00 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: Ban who now 01:57:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I am sick of the 12 year old drama 01:58:20 CHAT Qstlijku: I changed Kirito's ban to a day and the Memes account to infinite 01:58:20 CHAT Reigi2Jackson: launge 01:58:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I need to refresh 01:58:33 CHAT Messenger Deception: if you look at mine and Korra's names they say Co-leader for a reason 01:58:59 CHAT South Ferry: I am the High Reverend, Front Page Editor, Adviser Ferry. 01:59:03 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: cause your actually mature 01:59:10 JOIN FeferiPixes17 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:59:20 CHAT FeferiPixes17: hey people 01:59:22 CHAT FeferiPixes17: :) 01:59:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Who are you? 01:59:31 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Hey, welcome to the wiki 01:59:31 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: Who are you 01:59:33 CHAT South Ferry: Hi FeferiPixes17 02:00:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Once you demote, you have no power 02:00:13 CHAT Qstlijku: ^ 02:00:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Tei does not own this wiki 02:00:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No one does 02:00:21 CHAT FeferiPixes17: i need a profile picture 02:00:22 CHAT Qstlijku: ^^^ 02:00:23 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: @Feferi for suspected of being an alternate account 02:00:24 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: Damn so the creator has no power 02:00:24 CHAT FeferiPixes17: hang on 02:00:26 CHAT BlackSmithy: sorry to interrupt, but co-leader means u own this wiki alongside someone else 02:00:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Only FANDOM staff does. 02:00:34 CHAT Qstlijku: So stop mentioning @Chevy 02:00:41 CHAT Qstlijku: Unless you wanna get banned again 02:00:52 CHAT BlackSmithy: so korra is co-leader with mess 02:00:53 CHAT Messenger Deception: yes Korra and i own the wiki together 02:01:00 CHAT Reigi2Jackson: Founded by Teiko14 02:01:02 CHAT South Ferry: @everyone: TDL is mantained by TheKorraFanatic and Messenger Deception. Harpuia resigned, she does not want anything to do here. FAILURE TO COMPLYT, will result in a PUNISHMENT. 02:01:10 CHAT South Ferry: Comply* 02:01:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Now, everyone move on. 02:01:14 CHAT Messenger Deception: Teiko can go to hell for all i care 02:01:16 CHAT South Ferry: NO 02:01:19 JOIN FeferiPixes17 has joined Team Demon Light. 02:01:21 CHAT South Ferry: TEIRA HARPUIA is a good person 02:01:22 CHAT FeferiPixes17: ok back 02:01:23 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: thats like circumcing a dog they feel useless 02:01:28 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Move the fuck on everyone 02:01:31 CHAT FeferiPixes17: hello everyone <3 02:01:59 CHAT South Ferry: WHOOPS 02:02:01 CHAT South Ferry: O DAMN IT ALL 02:02:02 CHAT Reigi2Jackson: the leader and the founder 02:02:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: The old owner who broke ToU by even being here 02:02:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: She ain't no leader 02:02:11 CHAT FeferiPixes17: oh ok 02:02:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: She was a candyman who gave 50 people bureaucrat rights 02:02:28 CHAT FeferiPixes17: oh.. 02:02:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: She is a good person at heart 02:02:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: but no leader type 02:02:48 CHAT Reigi2Jackson: she can if she wants she founded the caht be happy she made you a co leader 02:02:58 CHAT FeferiPixes17: I know saph.. 02:02:59 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 2016 04 23